


Reunion: Regrets

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him again stirs up all of Hohenheim’s regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion: Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all, not me  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set during the first time Ed and Hohenheim meet up back in Resembool.  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for Oct 3 11 day. It goes with Reunion: Rage

Hohenheim’s jaw ached in memory of Ed’s punch. The actual pain was long absent, the bruise already gone. Pain barely touched him any more. Peering into the room where his son slept, the alchemist rubbed the area Edward had hit. He wished it still hurt. It should be swollen and painful. The fact that it wasn’t was just a reminder he was a Philosopher Stone masquerading as an actual human being.

Ed’s hair tumbled over his shoulders. The boy looked so young, so carefree, so different from what he looked like in the cemetery. Hohenheim felt like he was staring through a hole in time. Oh, he never had so fine a bed back when he could have passed as Edward’s twin, but there was no denying the resemblance. Hohenheim had caught glimpses of himself in his Master’s mirrors, seen his face glinting off still water. Edward was his son through and through.

And that temper. Hohenheim knew exactly where it came from. Hohenheim remembered all too well having a fuse that short, but he had controlled himself better. He had to, of course. His Master would have had him flogged otherwise.

But who was he to judge? He deserved that punch and more. He hadn’t known Tricia died. That pain hadn’t faded. It was inside his heart, sickening him, but he couldn’t make his son believe in it. And why should Edward? Hohenheim had abandoned his family and it had led to ruin. He left because he thought he was a monster. That act, it appears, had been the most monstrous.

Hohenheim wanted to go pull the covers up, to make his son comfortable, but he had no right. There was too much to do. Could he fix this? Should he even try? Hohenheim had no answers.


End file.
